


Behind the Scenes

by haruka



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gravitation - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touma's thoughts about Eiri and Shuichi's relationship.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.  Yaoi warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

Behind the Scenes (Gravitation)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Seguchi Touma watched from a discreet distance as Bad Luck performed live in a gig that he had made possible. As the keyboardist of the long-popular band, Nittle Grasper, he had musical genius and talent to spare. As the head of NG Records, he was a very practical businessman.

Bad Luck were on his label, and he was keeping a close watch on their career. He'd gone so far as to gift them with his own cousin as their keyboardist; a boy who had inherited all of Touma's musical ability. He wanted them to succeed, at least for now. But aside from making money for his company, Touma had another important reason for protecting Bad Luck, or more specifically, Shindou Shuichi.

Touma's brother-in-law, the novelist Yuki Eiri, was currently involved with the pink-haired singer. And Touma loved Yuki more than anyone else. So long as Yuki was benefiting from their relationship, and associating with Shuichi wasn't causing him any pain, Touma would support them, even assist them. However, if Shuichi became a liability, Touma held his career in his hands. If, in his impulsive, passionate way, Shuichi declared Yuki was more important than his career, well, then there were other ways to get through to him.

The lead singer of ASK had learned that the hard way, when he dared to threaten Yuki. He was still in the hospital from his encounter with the disappointed Touma.

The crowd screamed and cheered as Bad Luck took their bows. They were on their way to being as big as Nittle Grasper, and with Touma's backing, they would make it.

For as long as Yuki was happy.

\--

(Word challenge - Practical)

(2005)

Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
